Daughter of Victory
by Tiara d' Cullen
Summary: She is the first child of Nike Goddess of Victory.  And this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any part of this story. How sad is that? It all belongs to my sister and Rick Riordan the genius. I am in no way involved with this, hades I don't even own this computer... **

I'M A WANTED HALF-BLOOD

My foster father abandoned me when I was ten. Ever since I have taken care of myself. I have never lost. My name is Serena. I could never stand being called Sierra. From those who know me they despise me as well. I always win and they become my enemies. The only lives I know is defend, and hide. Monsters would attack whenever I shut my eyes.

A couple weeks earlier I had seen a billboard sign that had my fathers face on it saying, _Nike Sports Wear. _He left me to become famous; he was also a Rugby coach. Didn't have enough room in his life for a daughter. He probably wanted a son. Maybe that's why my mother (Whoever she is) left him. But why did she leave me?

This is how my life has been. I am a soul wandering the earth not even knowing who or what she is. If there was Hell I found it. I only had one friend. And that friend turned out to be a Hydra that turned on me and tried to kill me. I killed it easily. So that's why I wander. Never asking for anything. Half the time I go without mere food scraps. I live in an alley. The streets of Chicago are what I roam.

Walking down the street by Lake Michigan I thought about my old friend, turning me down. I had to change location completely. Only a few days ago we were in Indianapolis. I stopped under a bus stop for shade when two people began to follow me. I did what I knew. Led them into an alley, I hid on the alley wall. Javelin in hand I prepared to take on new enemies.

There was a girl with blonde hair and a boy with dark brown. The girl wore orange T-shirt jeans and had a Baseball cap in her back pocket. The boy carried a pen and wore all blue. They didn't seem that much of a challenge. I came out of hiding and held up my weapon.

"Who are you?" I asked suspicious. I couldn't be sure if they were friends or not. The girl came closer, and said,

"It's all right. We don't want to hurt you." She seemed confident and kind. Nobody was confident around me.

"How can I be sure?" I said strengthening my grasp.

"We know how you feel. You're like us," She came closer and said, "You must be wondering who you really are. But right now a Greek god wants to kill you. We'll explain later, come with us." She extended a hand. The only mistake I made was a short pause.

ARROOF! A sound came around the corner and as fast as it had come a Hellhound bounded into view. It came straight towards me. The girl put her cap on and vanished, the boy uncapped his ballpoint pen that extended into a sword. I charged meeting the hound midway. The beast knocked me down. When I thought I would lose my javelin went through his heart. I moved before the hellhound could fall on top of me. The beast was so large that it filled the alley.

"I think I'll come." I said smearing the blood on the animal.

"Do you have any idea what that was?" The girl said amazed. "That was Hades Hellhound. The Hellhound."

"We need to get you to camp." The boy said grabbing my hand.

We got a taxi and drove to southern New York. The taxi driver looked at us funny because we looked weird. To top that, I had my Javelin. He made me throw it out. It was a good weapon. After we got out the girl gave him a mountain of cash. She must be some rich kid.

"We need to catch the bus. It should be here in ten minutes," The girl said. "My name's Annabeth." Annebeth said.

"Serena." I said returning the gesture.

"This is Percy." Annebeth said. Percy heard this and came over.

"Bus is here." He said grabbing his duffel bag.

It was a Gray Hound. What a perfect name. We walked to the back of the bus and sat on the left. Percy took the isle seat Annebeth sat at the window. We were mostly quiet the whole trip. There were a few stops to pick up more people then we were good. One of these stops a guy with a leather jacket came on. He had red shades and had an army haircut. Percy slunk down in his seat and looked at Annebeth. The guy looked back at Percy and I.

"Are you okay?" I asked Percy.

"You see that guy? That's Ares God of War. I fought him once and he cursed me. Told me when I go to battle my weapon will fail on me. Ever since he's held that grudge."

"Okay. Why do you guys keep saying all this stuff about Greek Gods? Really. You sound like nerds." I said leaning forward and resting my chin in my hands.

The ride went well. Ares stood and walked to the row across from us. He pulled his shades down and I could see only flames. He put them back on and said,

"Percy, sit back I'm not here for you." He looked at me and smiled. "Serena. Your mother sent me. You probably know that Hades is tracking you. You even slew his favorite hound. He won't like that. I will protect you from harm just try your best to just stay low. Oh, and uh Percy your not the only famous Demi God. I'll talk to you later. I just have to finish business. Watch it punk."

A few minutes later we arrived at Long Island Sound. We got out of the bus and walked down a green hill. There was a large pine tree to the left with a dragon guarding it. Ares walked down the hill with us looking at the dragon to make sure he wouldn't come.

There was a farmhouse and a volleyball court. There were men with furry hindquarters and hooves, and girls in shorts and tank tops cheering them on. This scene was weird. Ares saw my look and grinned. If he really was the God of War I was surprised.

I was about to ditch them when I saw an even weirder sight. A centaur came cantering over. He looked very old. Annebeth walked to him and gave him a hug, and then Percy gave half a hug. Ares stood taller and the centaur said,

"Welcome Lord Ares." Ares then said,

"We have business to discuss." Chiron nodded.

"You must be Serena," He said extending a hand. I shook it.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

"Camp what? What do you mean by _half_ blood?" I asked hands on hips. I eyed him and he blinked. Victory.

"Things will all make sense in a moment. For now, come." With that we all walked to the house. Before we could cross the border a shrieking sound came from the air. I was snatched, sharp claws digging into my skin. Ares came up and jumped cutting the monster turning it into dust. There were two more, I killed one and Ares helped with the second. The cuts were pretty big and I grabbed my shoulders.

"Get her across the border, give her ambrosia." Chiron said as my mind went blank.


	2. Mother

**This is chap two. She had it written so I thought what the hey. Hope you like.**

MOTHER

I heard people speaking several. I opened my eyes and looked around. I noticed Annebeth, Chiron, Percy and Ares. They were all sitting on a porch. I sat up and they all came in. Ares handed me a glass and said,

"You okay?" His voice was not as rough as yesterday.

I tasted the drink and I could think of nothing else. It tasted perfect. Like Chicago Pizza, Root Beer, and cotton candy. My eyes lit up as I took another sip. They were quiet as I drank, which was weird (Everything is weird since I came here). I finished and placed the glass on the nightstand.

A guy I hadn't seen before came into the room. He wore a neon orange button-up zebra shirt, and purple shorts. He had dark curly hair and a pink nose. He looked so adorable.

"Welcome to camp half-blood. My name is Mr. D. Long story short, your parent was a God, and they abandoned you. You're here with us now. Chiron will place you in a cabin. Sierra, we want you not to feel like a failure, mostly like an epic failure. Enjoy your summer." With that he took a sip of diet coke and scowled.

"In the meantime you will stay in the Ares cabin. Annebeth will show you."

"I would like to see my kids, I'll go too." Ares said following.

Annebeth gestured for me to come with her and I did so. We ran past the volleyball court where a satyr looked over at me and was hit in the head by the ball. His friends laughed. Ares glared at the satyr. I turned away. We walked to a large campfire where cabins were on the outside of. It was shaped in a U with all sorts of cabins.

"This is where we eat." She said pointing to the tables. "See you later." She said running off to a cabin with an owl.

Ares led the way to the cabin I would stay in. It was red and had a bores head on the front. There was rock music blaring and a bunch of tough looking kids. They all saw Ares and came out. He put his arm around me and I could feel his grip. The toughest looking girl came out and noticed Ares and me. She looked at him, then at me. I began to feel uncomfortable.

"This is Serena, she will be staying with you until she finds out who her parent is. Make her feel welcome."

He patted (More like slapped) my back and greeted the others. The tall girl said,

"Who do you think you are?" Her voice tone was harsh. I said,

"I don't really know my parents, but I know who I am. My name's Serena—"

"Yeah, we know who you are. My name's Clarisse, and just for the record, that's my dad." She said catching Ares attention. Ares said,

"How are you holding up? I heard you slew a Minotaur. You know that is not good enough. This girl here just killed a hell hound, and a fury."

I stepped away. I could tell that there were touchy feelings going on. He then gave her a hug and walked off. Clarisse glared, and I smiled. She threw a sleeping bag at my face and then a tall guy walked up.

"You'll be staying on bunk 13." He pointed to a bunk on the bottom to the right. I took my sleeping bag and placed it on the wooden frame.

"It's not the best, but you probably won't stay here long."

Before I could sit down a horn was blown. All the Ares campers walked outside and sat at a long table. Nymphs served food and drinks. The food looked so delicious after going with no food for weeks. Before I took a bite, Clarisse said,

"Hey punk, put some food in the fire. Its an offering to the gods." She stood and sarcastically threw some food into the fire. I did likewise.

"To whoever my mother is." Just then a serene breeze came into camp. A golden glow came through. A tall lady with a perfect tan, javelin and perfect curls came over to me. She transformed and I had to close my eyes.

"My name is Nike Goddess of Victory. I claim Victoria as my only child." She took my hand and sat next to me. She seemed so victorious. I had no idea that she could be so wonderful. Her smile was flawless and her kindness was wonderful. She looked just like me.

"You must know that I have never had a child immortal or mortal. I have waited many years. I am sure you have met Ares. He has been your guardian."

She looked at everyone and they resumed their meal. The Ares children looked at us in wonder. I gave my mother a long lasting embrace. Then she stood, and said,

"I must leave. Succeed in everything you do. Be friends with these people, and win." She let go of my hand and vanished. There was a gold light, and I once again closed my eyes. Everyone was quiet, until an Ares camper clapped me on the back and said,

"Oh, you freak'n have to be on our team for capture the flag!" He said which then made everyone clap.

"Heroes," Chiron said standing. He was much taller, "Training will go as usual. Serena will go with the Ares cabin. There will be a game of capture the flag Thursday evening."

Ares looked over at me, and then spoke to Chiron. Chiron stood, and said,

"This week your battle training will be taught by Lord Ares."

Everyone looked excited, and then a girl with perfect hair said,

"Well, what about Pegasi?"

"The Aphrodite cabin will be an exception. Now we will have music from the Apollo cabin."

Music filled the air and I relaxed. A lot had just happened. I found out my mother was a Greek Goddess, I came to a new home.

After the music was finished I stood and walked to the Ares Cabin.


	3. I Make A Deal With The Lord Of Death!

**So I hope you like this. Review it will make her write faster, and me update faster. I still do not own any of this. Oh the Irony... :'(**

I MAKE A DEAL WITH THE LORD OF DEATH

When everyone else was asleep I woke up. I looked around and noticed everyone was asleep. Standing up I walked across the floor and noticed a boy in black. He looked my age. I decided to follow him. (For the record, I'm not a stalker.) He sensed I was there and turned around. He had dark skin, and black hair.

"Why are you following me?" He asked with a bit of a scowl. He disappeared, and then reappeared behind me. He was starting to creep me out.

"I did not mean to. I was about to go for a walk myself then I saw you." He nodded, and said,

"You're Nike's daughter, right?" He said questioning. I nodded. "Are you an idiot? I'm the son of Hades. He could come for you. You do know that he wants you dead, right?"

"Well, I am going to die sometime, can't he wait?" I said eyebrow lifted.

"You should watch your tongue. Even if he did come your mother would come. Then your new boyfriend Ares would grill him. I heard talk from the Ares kids."

He was rude.

"You know, if you want to be friends with people I wouldn't go around grilling them with words. They're not even true."

"Aphrodite thinks they are," he said, "Now you have two gods who want you dead. You even killed Octavos, the Hell Hound. The first Hell Hound."

"You're not good at first impressions, are you? So far I have you down as eavesdropper, and creepy." I said with my hands on my hips glaring.

"That's what they all say. I'm a child of Hades. Of course no one wants to be friends with me."

"Don't throw a fit. Nobody likes me either. I always beat them."

"Fair enough. Just avoid the Aphrodite cabin and the Hades cabin."

"Thanks for the friendly advice." I said to him. He grinned, and then scowled.

"My name's Nico." He extended a hand, and then we disappeared. We reappeared in a dark place with no light.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," He led me into a warm room. "I had to."

I heard a rumbling sound, an evil laugh. Nico led me around the corner and I saw a very tall man dressed in black. He had a smile that looked wrong, and he had a baseball cap in his hands.

"Welcome to the Land of the Dead." His smile faded quickly. "I'm sure you'll find yourself at home here. After all, your grandmother is the daughter of the River Styx. And your father Grandfather Pallas is here."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"Oh, well, just a few things. First, your mother swore never to have children, and you violate that oath. So naturally, you have to die," He sat in a tall throne and said,

"Since your mother is Nike, and your guardian Ares, I've decided to have you do me some favors. Give you some challenges." He said

"First, you must steel the Golden Fleece. Second, you must steel the Lyre of Apollo. Third, and final, you must steel the weapon of Artemis."

"What if I don't feel like doing this for you?" I said stepping back.

Hades glared, and turned to his true form. He grabbed me by the neck and yelled,

"IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR BY THE RIVER STYX YOU SHALL DIE!" Nico scowled at his father, and Hades let me down. He turned back to his human form and said,

"Just do as I ask!"

I became quiet at once and looked down. Hades laughed, and said,

"You are no daughter of Nike. You're a human. If you were, you could beat me in a blink of an eye. Serena, do you know what victory is? You can win anything. Nobody stands in your way, except me." His eyes became fiery red.

"How do I retrieve these items?" I asked him head up high.

"That's better," He sat back down, and said,

"You will find the golden Fleece in the lower branch of Thalia's Pine Tree. You will have to slay the dragon. The second item you will find in at Mount Olympus, New York. Have caution. If he finds you with the item he will kill you. The third item you will find with the Hunters of Artemis. They will kill you also if you are seen. They hunt is currently in San Francisco California.

"If you bring me all of these weapons I will grant you access back to your life."


	4. Capture the Flag

**And here is the next chapter, hopefully you are still reading if so brownie points to each of you. My sister has a house just for evil plot bunnies, so buckle up and enjoy the ride!**

CAPTURE THE FLAG

A moment later I was back at camp half-blood. I quickly made my way to the Ares Cabin. The sun hadn't come up yet. I quickly walked to my bunk and pretended to fall asleep. The moment after I closed my eyes a horn was blown. I shot up eyes wide.

"How'd you sleep?" Clarisse said smirking. She walked out of the cabin and I followed after she was far from me. She didn't like me very much. Can't blame her. She seemed pretty dramatized. I walked outside and sat down, I looked across the way and saw Nico; his gaze was directed towards me.

Did last night really happen, or was it all a dream? After I thought this out, Nico nodded and looked at the pine tree. My stomach began to twist. Just then a girl with a punkish hairdo came into view. She wore silver. More girls came over the hill and a young girl with auburn hair with glowing silver walked past the pine tree. She smiled in my direction.

Annabeth stood and ran up the hill. Percy followed, and then a satyr trotted up the hill. He had curly brown hair and had not tanned whatsoever. The girls in silver came down to the camp, and spoke to Chiron.

"We have visitors," Chiron said, "Welcome Lady Artemis."

The second after he said her name my heart stopped. I saw the bow. It was right on her shoulder. She should seriously learn to hide such things. She looked at me and smiled.

"Daughter of Nike, I am pleased to meet you," She looked very young. Not exactly what I expected her to look like. "It would be my honor to challenge you to a game of capture the flag."

"The honor is mine Lady Artemis." I said excepting her challenge. Why she wanted to say this was not intended. It was Thursday, and they were here.

"Those who would like to participate are welcome. The teams will be the usual. The Hunters, vs. campers." Chiron said with enjoyment. He smiled, and nodded in my direction.

If I won would she blow me up? I couldn't think straight. Two gods had just challenged me. (And both within twelve hours.) Ares walked over to our table, and said,

"Do you guys think you can bring her down? Make me proud." He said in a husky voice. Clarisse looked at her father, and then looked over at me.

"Here's a chance to get back. Children of Ares and Nike together are indestructible."

Ares clapped me on the back and smiled. Considering the fact that the War God just smiled meant a lot. Some guardian.

"I have something of yours. Your mother would give it to you, but she doesn't have the time. Super Bowl is on. She has to cheer on the winning team. Anyway, here it is." He gave me a bronze sword with the Greek word Serene engraved on it. The weapon was perfect. The weight was balanced nicely.

"Thanks." I said trying to look him in the eye. (If you can?)

"No problem. Use it wisely." Ares said walking off to join the other camp directors. Mr. D. looked grumpy. He took a sip of his Diet Coke then sighed sitting back in his chair. I smiled at him, and he just scowled. Where did they get him? Was he a recruit? I walked over to Annabeth, and said,

"Where did you guys get Mr. D.?" I hoped it wasn't too disrespectful.

"Zeus sent him here as punishment. He's Dionysus. God of Wine."

"Are you serious?" I said confused. "Why doesn't he have wine? Or at least have a reef of grape vines over his head?"

Annabeth laughed. What did I do? Did I say something wrong?

"He was sent here as punishment. He can't make wine. Well, he can, just not here." Annabeth explained.

"Now, Artemis challenged you, and I think you need a little instruction."

We went to the training stadium where I was greeted by a slobbery lick across the face. It was a Hell Hound. It was not a very large one. Annabeth grabbed an extra large chew toy and threw it onto the seats.

"That's Mrs. O'Leary. It's Percy's Hellhound. Daedelus gave her to him as a parting gift. She can be loud sometimes but she's okay."

"She's the first nice Hellhound I've ever met. The last one wasn't exactly this small. How old is she?" Annabeth threw the chew toy one more time then said,

"We don't know. She could be a thousand years old for all we know."

She seemed pretty happy. I wonder if she had a decent father.

"What is your father like?" I asked her. She turned to me, and her expressions said it was sort of a touchy subject.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I said looking at Mrs. O'Leary.

"No, your fine. My dad is the most amazing person you could ever meet. When we were fighting Atlas he flew his plane and shot down our enemies. He's a great dad."

"Your lucky. The only father I ever knew was a foster father. It was coincidence that he's the owner of Nike Sports wear. He had a few children that he fostered. But when I turned ten monsters attacked. I never bothered making friends after this.

"He left me all alone. It didn't take long until monsters killed the friends I made there. After that I decided not to make any friends. When you guys came around I wasn't sure what to think. Thank you for saving me."

There was a moment of silence until we stood. She showed me how to use the sword that my mother left for me. The sword was flawless. Every stroke was silent, and strong. After a while she decided to show me instead of fighting with me. (Because when she did I would always win.) The instructions were very useful. After this she taught me a little bit about how the game is played. A while later a horn was blown.

I watched as kids from all over filed in to the arena. Apollo kids, Aphrodite kids, Athena kids, Dionysus kids, Demeter kids, Zeus kids, Hades kids, and Ares kids. The others were busy.

The Hunters walked in Artemis leading them. The punk girl held a shield that gave me chills. Percy stood by a tall sad looking guy. I looked closer and noticed that he was a Cyclops. Chiron came in with hooves clopping against the stone. Two boys with blonde hair started arguing with the hunters while the Aphrodite cabin was fighting them. I decided to lye low for a while. (So much for lying low.) Artemis came over with her Hunters.

"Good evening." Artemis said with a smile. She wasn't too bad. She was actually very nice.

"Good evening Lady Artemis." I said back.

"I am aware that this is your first time playing capture the flag, so I will go easy on you—but not too easy—Your mother is Nike and it would be a shame to lose to a human." With that she left.

Thanks for the advice? I take it back she is very good at competition. I hope my mother is watching. I placed my helmet over my head and sheaved my sword.

Annabeth showed me where I would be. The border was the river. I stood above some rocks. I could tell they were important. I was defender. (As always.) The two twin Apollo kids were with me. The Hermes cabin had prepared something special for the hunters. Fart bombs. And net. The Ares cabin had javelins that turned into traps thanks to the Hephaestus cabin. All I had was my sword. Percy was offense, with Annabeth. The Cyclops was defense also. A few seconds later I heard three shrill horns blows. The game began.

I heard screams and the clanking of swords while I waited for the hunters to come to me. Everyone was facing a certain direction, so I turned opposite. Just as I turned I saw a hunter about to take the flag. I captured her and put her with the twins. After that everything went silent. It was beginning to be too quiet.

Then I heard a puff sound and some, "Ew, gross!" and, "Really?" It must be the fart bombs. I heard some yelling, and after that I noticed the flag. Our team was going the opposite way. I know I was told to stay here and defend, but in this case… They all had defended their whole lives probably. What could go wrong?

"Hey, do you think you can take care of the fort?" I asked them quickly.

"Well, yeah. What are you going to do?" They asked innocently.

"I'm not sure yet. The team is going in the wrong direction." The brothers looked at each other, nodded, and said,

"Sounds good enough!"

Dodging arrows and bombs I made my way to the flag. Halfway their two hunters came after me. I knocked them to the ground and resumed my quest. I was only five yards away from my destination when Artemis came in front of me.

"Aren't you supposed to defend?" She was very hard.

"Not when they're losing." I said back. She let me grab the flag. I was surprised, but then she hit me with an arrow. It looked like a sleeping arrow, but it didn't work on me. I dropped it, and then somehow shrunk along with the flag. The flag shrunk too. How is this possible? I now could run much faster than before. An Ares kid ran up to me, and could see me. He picked me up and placed me on his helmet. We ran for a while until he was shot down. I came back to normal size and noticed a hunter grabbing our flag. I ran as fast as I could and crossed just before she did.

Our team cheered, but when Artemis came to see us she wasn't happy.

"My hunter crossed first. You are mistaken." She jerked the flag out of my hands and scowled.

"I crossed before, you are mistaken." I said serenely. The crowd went silent. The bickering stopped. Artemis stopped. She turned around, and eyed me with a death glare.

"I suppose you are right. I will see you soon." She walked off giving the flag to Chiron.


	5. Achilles

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_**ACHILLES**_

That night I didn't sleep well. I had a really long nightmare that I couldn't think about. It started with the underworld. I saw a man with an arrow in his ankle, and a humble expression. He stayed by the river Styx sitting alone. Every once in a while he would look up, then down again. The river flooded, he looked at me, pleading, and after the river drowned him I heard an icy voice.

"Serena, you're a Titan, don't be shy!" The voice sounded like metal scraped against metal. (A grinding icy sound.) I woke up with a cold sweat.

I in no circumstances wanted to go back to sleep. No way. After sitting for a while, I got up. Walking out of my cabin Nico was leaning against the wall. His arms were folded, and he wasn't scowling. He stared with the, "If you don't steel the items your dead," look and it was kind of creeping me out.

"All right, what do you want?" I asked him with some attitude.

"I'm just here to remind you that you need to get the items and ditch the camp."

"You know, it might help if I had help. And since if I tell anyone my sweet cousin Hades will kill me, I think you should pitch in!" I stared him down, cause I was as tall as he was. He stepped back a little, and said,

"Okay, okay, I'll help." He put his hands in the air, and said, "You've got me. What's the plan?" Oh he was good looking.

"You know how to get around the place, so I was thinking we would get the bow first—since you might spook the dragon—after we retrieve the bow we'll exit with the golden fleece."

"Sounds reasonable. The hunters are all asleep. If they catch me in there I'll be a jackrabbit faster than you could say platypus. And they would turn me into a platypus too."

"Fair enough. I'll get the bow." As we walked over to the Artemis cabin I prayed that I would succeed. (And that my mother would side with me.)

As we came near I could hear snoring. I looked closer and noticed that it was Artemis. Oh she's loud. Nico could tell what I was thinking, and did his best not to laugh. I saw the door locked, and I turned to Nico.

"Could you get us in there?" He shrugged, and then truthfully nodded.

He took my hand. Oh gosh his hands were cold. A second later we were in the cabin. I could see the bow. I scanned the floor and ceiling to check for traps, and then I grabbed it. Artemis didn't stir. Nor did the hunters. We traveled by shadow to the hill where the fleece was. The dragon was asleep. I walked near, and it stirred, but did not wake. All the sudden I heard people yelling, and Artemis' snoring had ceased.

"They know." Nico said with worry on his face.

I grabbed the fleece and the dragon bounded over me. I shrunk and Nico grabbed me. The world looked bigger and scarier than before. The dragon was getting up and just before we could escape the hunters shot an arrow through my chest. For some odd reason, it didn't go through. Astonished, the hunters sent another quarrel of arrows.

Nico transported us to the underworld. The cold place stunk to high heaven. We were by a river.  
>The water flowed smoothly. Funny thing is that it wasn't water. Small trinkets the size of my palm flowed through mist. Nico was tired. I reached into my satchel and grabbed some ambrosia. He ate it thankfully. A few minutes later he was well.<p>

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"Were you dipped in the river Styx?" Nico said wondering how I survived those arrows.

"No. I wasn't."

"Who is your father?" Nico said. I looked at him with the "What the heck?" glance, and he said,

"Who is he?"

"I don't know, what is this the Oprah show?" I said. A few seconds later, I realized that I had rhymed.

"Please, no poetry. Save it for Apollo." He continued saying, "Only a child of Achilles could do that. My guess is that you're almost 4000 years old. That is if you were Achilles child." Nico sat on a rock by the riverbed and thought. "Wait, what do you remember of your childhood?"

I was surprised, but he probably had his reasons. I thought for a moment. Finally I said,

"Well, when I was really young I remember being in some warm place and there was a wall. It was being attacked, and I escaped—" I finally realized who I was. "Ares helped me escape. He took me to an island where people lounged, and ate fruit. Lotus. I stayed there for a day, and then Ares came back and took me to Lotus Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas. I stayed there for an hour or so, no big deal. Ares placed me in a foster home when I was ten. I think that's it. Yes, that's what I remember."

"The war, with the wall, could that be the Trojan War?" Nico asked in a very eager way.

"Well, there was a guy named Hector, and another named Paris. Hector died. I remember attending the burning. I was very young and couldn't possibly remember more. I'm sorry."

Nico thought very, very hard for a long time. Then he stood up.

"We need to summon the dead," He turned to me and asked, "Do you have any Fruit Roll Ups?" I reached into my bag and handed them to Nico. He grabbed them quickly.

"How exactly do you summon the dead?" I asked while he poured some Root Beer and Fruit Roll Ups into a huge pit.

"You'll see." He said while chanting. The words sounded Ancient Greek. I could speak ancient Greek, so I knew.

"Why do you keep saying 'come all souls with tales to tell, only one to partake from the well'?" I asked him curiously.

"Shhh!" He said continuing with his chanting. I became very bored, and started to stand up when a man with an arrow through his ankle came to the pit. I realized that he was the guy in my dream. Achilles.

"Master, how can I be of service?" Came a humble voice.

"Tell me, have you lain with Nike Goddess of Victory? Have you any children?" I blushed.

"Yes, but the child is lost to me. I have never seen her. After I had lain with Nike Goddess of Victory she vanished because of my incompetence."

I began to cry, tears rolling down my face like and avalanche. He seemed so kind, but in history he was a killer. Victorious. I tried to hold back the tears, and when Nico led me to Achilles, my father tried to embrace me, but could not. I couldn't stand it. His life was a tragedy. He had never met his daughter. And when he finally had the chance to, he was dead. Achilles started to weep, and then I said,

"Father?" After I uttered these words Achilles yelled, and cursed the gods. He looked truly sad, and I looked over to Nico, eyeing him saying it was too much.

"When you were fighting with the Greeks, I was within the city walls. I escaped, and was safe. I have lived with the Lotus eaters." I told him, immediately he stopped his cursing.

"If I had known you were in the City Troy I would not have fought for the Greeks, I am sorry I never knew you." Achilles said now calm again.

I said good-bye, and we left. I could see him wither away with the rest of the spirits, mourning.


	6. A New Demigod

**A/N: And another one.**

_**A NEW DEMI GOD**_

After we returned form the land of the dead, the star lit sky was warm, and there was a gentle breeze. Nico was quiet most of the time, probably letting me gather my wits and think straight. And what he was doing was nice, and considerate. He was sort of handsome. (Well, let's just say that a girl who's almost 4000 years old is just too old.) But he really was kind. (Besides the fact that he got me into this whole disaster.) Other than that, he was fine.

We ended up at Santa Monica California. The ocean air was perfect. I could smell the salt in the air, and the Fish N' Chips restaurant with delicious food. I couldn't resist, and I sort of made him buy me some. I had never tried it before, and I was surprised. The fish was (thankfully) not too greasy. The chips I could tell were real potatoes. I of course gave him some, but I could tell he didn't like it very much.

"I'm not a son of Poseidon, I don't eat fish." That was his reply. He was kind of grumpy.

"Okay, I guess that's a good reason," I said sarcastically. "How do we get to New York?" I asked him eating a piece of fish.

"People usually use a train, Airplane—but that might not be a good idea considering the fact that you stole Artemis' bow—or you could travel by bus. Or by Taxi."

With that last remark he reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden Drachma. He said something, then lifted the coin, and said, "Except our offering." A few seconds later, I said, "Nice magic trick."

He scowled—which was his main occupation—and then a gray taxi came into view. It was kind of blurry—because of the mist—and the tires looked flat. When I ducked my head to get in I noticed their faces. They all wore old lady clothes and had no eyes. The lady in the drivers seat was arguing with the one holding what was an eye that looked like it was for all three. The third was quiet.

I sat down, and the ladies took one look at Nico, and the first lady said,

"Sorry, not for him. No refunds!" The second lady said, "Where would you like to go ma'am?" The third said, "That's what I was supposed to say! You get to hold the eye, and I speak!"

While they were arguing I slid out of the taxi. I could see them driving off crashing against a blue Mail Box. (So much for a ride.)

"So, do you want to shadow travel?" I asked Nico clapping my hands together.

"If I traveled that far, I would go blind. I don't feel like being like those old hags." He said referring to the sisters inside the taxi. "We'll go by bus. No guarantees for your safety."

"Well, I guess I've lived my life. We'll take the bus."

We got two tickets on an old looking bus with graffiti all over it. The name of the bus was Silverado. Curious of how or where our first stop was going to be, I said,

"We would like to know where the first stop is?" The old man grunted.

"Okay, thank you for your time." I said sitting back down again. A few more people filed into the bus. We sat by the emergency exit just in case. One lady that sat across from us looked very suspicious. She had a small lap dog and a green purse. She wore a purple shirt and blue sweat pants. She smelled really bad. In front of us there was a young mother with her little boy. The little boy leaned over his seat and was staring at my sword.

"Mom, that girl has a sword!" He said to his mother. I quickly hid the sword and smiled. I elbowed Nico, and said,

"I thought you said people can't see through the mist!" I did not know that he was asleep, and he opened his eyes wearily, and said, "Some can. He may even be a demi-god. Probably minor. If his parents were really important, monsters would be attacking."

Right after Nico said this a monster leaped for the boy. It was the ladies lap dog. It turned into a ferocious monster. Everyone in the train was screaming. I stood up, attracting the attention of the monster. Nico grabbed the boy, and stood in front of him. The boy looked like he was maybe six, frightened, the boy tugged his shirt.

Meanwhile I faced the monster. It leapt at me, but I dodged. When it leapt again, it met its target. Because I was daughter of Achilles, it did not hurt. The monster was stunned because there were no teeth marks. I swung my sword slicing the monsters head off. We exited the train with the boy and his mother.

His mother looked like she knew what was going on. She was very beautiful. She held her boy's hand like it was the last time they would see each other again. We ran as far as we could, and stopped at a dirt road.

"I knew this time would come, thank you." The mother said sadly. She put her arm over his shoulder while we walked. "I thought for sure that he was too young. That's what they told me. I should have brought him to the camp."

"It's all right. You never know when they'll come." I said trying (the best I could) to relax.

"Dallan, say hi," The mother said nudging her son. "He used to be so friendly. I would have thought that who his father is might make him strong." She said patting Dallan's back.

"Who is his father?" I asked just wondering (hoping it wasn't too personal).

"Apollo." She said.


	7. We Visit The Dude Ranch Of Apollo

A/n: They are in the Labyrinth

_**WE VISIT THE DUDE RANCH OF APOLLO**_

After a long time of walking, just before Dallan fell down, we saw a cattle ranch. Nico stopped in the middle of the road, and said,

"Oh. This place." His scowl returned, and we continued. Dallan suddenly reacted to the news enthusiastically. He looked so much like Apollo. You could clearly place the resemblance; I don't know how I know what Apollo looks like I just do...

I felt bad for him, brand new life thrown at him without Dallan having a choice.

Let me tell you about Dallan, he is very tall for his age, and has light blonde hair, freckles, and clear blue eyes.

His face lights up whenever you talk to him, and he can get very hyper. Plus he has a very good voice for a six year old.

His smile is as big as the world. Though he is very quiet since he was attacked. He's only six years old, during the Trojan War I was almost kidnapped. I pity him; it wasn't his fault that he was being attacked.

We turned and walked up to the driveway of the ranch. "This is the ranch of Apollo. Don't do anything stupid, and don't eat the meat." Nico warned, pointing his finger around at everyone, but more especially at me. I gave him a 'what' look.

"Wait, there's meat?" Dallan asked, "Why can't we? Mom never let's me eat meat!"

"If you do, Apollo will kill you." Nico warned he was getting pretty perturbed.

"When I lived in Troy, they spoke of the cattle of Apollo, he was the patron god of Troy. When Achilles stormed through the temple, Apollo got really angry, and had him killed. This place is sacred, and to eat his cattle, is an offense to him." I said

"What does my dad do all the time?" Dallan asked curiously

"He's the sun god, so rides a golden chariot—or used to now he drives a Maserati—that's the symbol of the sun." Nico replied.

"Cool!" Dallan said walking faster.

He was so much like his dad. It was crazy.

Ten minutes later we were there. There was a barn with evil horses, and then there was a fence with a pasture, that had nice red cows. (Odd.) The sun was so bright here; I had to squint my eyes to see. Dallan knocked on the house enthusiastically. He knocked again, and asked, "Does he ever answer the door?"

Nico smiled (For the first time,) and said, "No, last time I came here he wasn't here."

We were about to give up, and leave when there was a voice in the house. We heard footsteps and a tall guy opened the door.

"Who is it?" He said looking at everyone. He had boots, a button up shirt, and a cowboy hat, and he was really tall!

"Oh, come in!" He said opening the door.

"You must be Nike's girl!" He said while getting everyone a glass of water. When Nico walked in he said, "So you've returned. This time I won't lock you up." Nico grinned. And shook his hand.

"My name's Eurytion Son of Ares. I am the manager of this ranch. Ellen has been here before. She'll show you around, while I need to tend to my jobs. I'll be back."

He left to do his jobs, and we walked into the kitchen. Dallan's mom moved around the kitchen like she knew where everything was. There had to be more about her.

"I used to come here on weekends and work on this ranch. That's how I met Apollo." She said tracing her fingertips on the counters.

"Wait, mom, you worked at this dump?" Dallan said trying to find some food. "All he has is some Cheeto's! And they are expired." He moaned a little down.

"Apollo doesn't live here, this is just a place to keep his cattle." His mother said having him sit down at the kitchen table. She got him a glass of water and another bag of Cheeto's. He ate his dinner making a crunching sound every time he bit them.

Eurytion came back and started a barbeque. He had fried chicken, we all ate in silence, and though judging by Eurytion's character; he was kind enough to let us eat in peace.

That night I had another nightmare, it started the same way, but this time it led to a dark pit. Inside the pit was a dark voice. On the outskirts of the pit a man stood leaning over. The man was blurry, and I couldn't see who he was.

"Then, you must try harder. Being a god has truly weakened you!"

"Yes, father I understand, but—"

"No buts'! Do as I say. Your mother was terrible at teaching you!"

The angry voice suddenly looked (well, it didn't exactly look) it sensed my presence, and the dream ended.

I woke up, and decided that I would go on the rest of the quest alone. Walking past Dallan I stepped on the wooden floor, it grunted under my weight, so I walked faster until I was outside. Finally free from having to worry about others, a runner with red shorts and a green T-shirt ran by.


	8. A Wrong Turn?

A WRONG TURN

The guy clearly had made a wrong turn. He probably didn't see the carnivorous horses as we did. He pulled out a cell phone and started saying,

"Quit acting like a big baby dad, I can do it by myself. No, I don't need your help, that's the whole point of doing things by myself! Right, of course right! Bye, oh and uh, ask mom to make me a peanut butter sandwich while you're at it!" He hung up.

At first I thought he was a big momma's boy, a softy. He walked over, and said,

"Do you know where the highway is?" He said using his finger to pick out some earwax. At this point I was thinking of him as a person with bad, habits.

"No, I don't. Who are you?"

"You're funny. What are you a momma's girl?" He laughed with his own little joke, and then realized his cool was gone. "I'm Hermes, God of Thieves, Travelers, I'm my dad's mail boy. Go ahead, call me boy."

_You could say that again! He's his daddy's favorite sun, his cutie patutie! _Said a female voice coming from the phone.

_Pampered to the bone, is what I say! Do you have a rat by chance? _ A male voice asked.

"What did I tell you two about interrupting my conversations?"

_You said if we did, you out us on vibrate. George, I do not intend on spending the whole time on vibrate._

"Sorry about these two. George, and Martha. Martha is the miss goodie too shoes, and George is crabby."

"Like, George and Martha Washington?" I said puzzled. I tried to walk away, and then he said,

"Hold, you are a criminal! But you're a thief, so I like you. Keep it up! By the way, you should steel Zeus' lightening bolt. I've heard it's an easy shot. Oh, and go get Apollo's Lyre, I'm better at playing it than him. Did you know I was almost the God of music?"

_Yes, we hear it all the time!_

_I want a rat!_

"Be quiet!" Hermes continued, and then said; "You do know that Zeus wants you dead? I suggest that you get Percy on your side. He's a pro at pissing off Zeus. Oh, and uh, since this isn't an official quest, can I come?"

"If you'll shut up! Remember that _ will kill me if I don't get the lyre?"

"Okay, forward March."

"Other way!"


	9. Titan

TITAN

After flying to Mount Olympus, I was dead. (Not literally, I was tired! Got you!) We stopped at a small donut shop, and Hermes was satisfied. I didn't feel like eating donuts—and I'm not the type of girl that goes on sugar free diets either—but I just didn't feel like having sugar.

And to top it off, I had to defeat a monster, while he ate his donuts. He was no help. I caused such a ruckus, people were staring at I don't know what. They see things differently through the mist. I left the scene immediately.

"You handled that pretty well, didn't you?" Hermes said stuffing a maple bar into his cavernous mouth.

"Well, I would have thought that you could have helped. You ruined my vision of Hermes messenger of the Gods."

Hermes looked angry now, and he was about to strike me down, when out of the blue Percy came running in with Annabeth. Hermes turned to them, and said,

"I have every right to blast her to tarterous! Step aside!"

"Yeah, like you tried to kill Annabeth? I don't think so!" Percy said holding up his stealthy weapon.

Hermes backed away, and said, "I could never kill her, but she deserves imprisonment!"

"What do you mean, she's mortal, isn't she?" Annabeth said confused.

"She's the Titan of Victory. Her mother declined her role, so it falls to her. How can we tell if she is helping Kronos?" I stepped back, knowing that he was right. But I wasn't helping Kronos. I was helping Hades!

I searched for a piece of paper, and wrote,

I'm helping Hades, not Kronos!

I handed the paper to Annabeth, and she read it. Her eyes widened, and Percy stopped his argument with Hermes. Hermes was annoyed, and left.

"Is this true?" Percy said slowly.

I nodded.

"If she's a Titan we can't just trust her, can we?" Annabeth said eyebrow furrowed.

"She has to decide. Technically she isn't one yet."

"Who exactly are you?" Annabeth said calmly.

"Daughter of Nike, and Achilles." After I said this, all color went from Percy's face.

"Did you say that you dad was Achilles?" He said slowly.

"Yes, I met him in the underworld. Nico showed me. Yes, I'm three thousand two hundred years old. I was placed with the lotus-eaters, on the island, then in Las Vegas. Ares was my guardian. I have Achilles weakness, making me invincible besides my ankle. There, confession time is over!"

I walked away from those immature non-helping demigods, and started my way to the Empire State Building. What gave them the right? Are they the judges of the world? Or are they hungry for power? I can't decide.

"Wait, you are now almost 100% vulnerable. You don't even know how to get to Olympus, do you?"

I stopped, and walked back. He was right. I did need to act mature. Halfway there the hunters showed up. Percy whistled, and Mrs. O'Leary bounded into view. We got on her back, and rode to camp half-blood. I became dizzy, until I noticed an arrow in my ankle. I started to lose my vision. A few minutes later I could tell that I was at camp half-blood. Lying down, I saw a light. It was so warm, and inviting. Someone slapped me on the cheek, and said,

"Choose to be a titan, it's the only way!" It was Ares. I opened my eyes, and weakly said,

"I choose to be a titan."


	10. Judgment Day

JUDGMENT DAY

The only time I had traveled to Mount Olympus was the day I died. But what really happened was in truth I died, but that was also the day I lived. Miraculously since my mother resigned her place as titan, it fell onto my shoulders. I was about to die, when I chose immortality.

The thing is, since I am a titan, and because I stole three important artifacts. Zeus will decide my fate. If I am imprisoned, so be it. I only have a few friends. Nike my mother, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus. The chances are very much unlikely. Zeus thinks I serve Kronos; but in reality, I was doing a favor to Hades, my cousin, Lord of the underworld. Life goes on.

Only before I died, Ares showed me the way. Ever since he's been at my side. That's why Aphrodite doesn't like me. Even my grandfather, Pallas was here. He seemed proud of me, and was very kind. Though he looked down at my mother in disgrace. He still had hard feelings for her leaving him to fight for the Olympians.

Sitting in the lobby, with shackles made of celestial bronze, I walked in shame throughout the city of Olympus. They spat at me, but I walked head high, to my doom. Some pitied me saying that I was too young to understand such things. I wasn't. I was 3205 years old.

They had every right to imprison me. But what I did not yet understand was how come they blame me, instead of themselves? It is their fault that the items were not protected correctly. Not mine. If I had known that I was immortal, I would not have listened to Hades. I deserved some punishment.

Halfway there I tried my best to sort through the life I knew, and look through my new life. Whatever happened, I would be fine with. I hope that we will not go to tarterous. That alone I cannot vouch. Pallas joined me, and I spoke with him.

"It wasn't your fault. I believe in some ways the Olympians are crueler than the Titans. When your mother became one of them, as well as my sons, it was hard to bear."

"Thank you. I make some Titan. I'm Titan of victory, yet I am losing." I said to him. He was silent, until we were within the walls.

"If you are Titan of Victory, nothing will stand in your way." He kissed me on the forehead, and took his place. The kindest people I had met were the ones who destroyed my world. I could never ask for a better grandfather.

Zeus sat on his mighty throne glory to him. He wore a vintage pinstriped suit and looked like a judge. Poseidon sat to his left, trident in hand. The others were in their own personalized chairs. My mother Nike was sitting in a guest chair. (Almost as glorious as the rest.) When I got to my seat, it was a fold up metal chair. Percy and Annabeth sat to my right. (I was as tall as the Olympians) Chiron stood. When Mr. D. took his place I tried not laughing. He grunted, and glared at me, as he sat down. I giggled. My grandfather sat to my left.

"Everyone take your places!" Zeus hollered. Everyone hurried to his or her places, and then Zeus relaxed.

"We are here because Nike had to have a child that ended up being a Titan. This child stole many artifacts, and is a follower of Kronos. She was shot in the ankle, like her father, but she had the choice of immortality. She took it. And because she is immortal, we can only imprison her.

"Those who side with her are very few. We will now vote." Zeus said this, than said, "Serena will have a final plead."

I stood up, all eyes on me. They listened intently, eyes never faltering. I looked to my friends for support, than said,

"When I first came to camp Half-blood, they treated me with kindness. The second night I was there, I was kidnapped by Nico Di Angelo, and taken to the underworld. Hades, wanted me dead, but he decided to have me die just for amusement. He told me that if I did not steal the artifacts, and bring them to him, he would kill me. I was bound to something that could never happen. I not knowing that I was immortal took the challenge. I had a series of dreams where I heard Hades speak to a slow, cold voice. Hades said the word, '_Father'_. I have reason to believe that Hades is being controlled my Kronos. If I served Hades, who serves Kronos, then I deserve punishment."

Everyone in the room started to murmur. Athena looked at me proud I had spoken the truth. Ares was arguing with Aphrodite, who was arguing with Hephaestus. The arguing stopped only when Zeus grabbed his lightening bolt, and a loud rumbling noise echoed throughout the room.

"SILENCE!" Zeus said standing up, bolt in hand. "Vote, and be done with her! We've wasted enough time already!" Everyone was silent. You could hear a pin drop. "All in favor for her imprisonment say aye."

Only Aphrodite, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis said aye. Zeus looked pale, and said, "All in favor for her to be free, say aye." Hephaestus, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Hera, Nike, Dionysus, Hestia, and Ares said aye. The voting was over.

"Very well. She will remain free." Zeus said sitting back down.

The arguing increased, and Zeus shrank in size, walking out of the room.

"Thank you lord Zeus." I said before he left. He nodded, and walked out of the room.

My grandfather, Pallas yelled so loudly I'm sure all of New York could hear. Everyone in the room went silent, and changed into human form. I didn't.

"THE VOTE WAS FAIR, GET ON WITH YOUR LIVES. WE DON'T WANT TO START ANOTHER WAR DO WE?"

Everyone started to be nice, and discuss kind things to one another. I walked over to Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Dallan. They all looked up to me, and I said, "Close your eyes." I transformed into human form, told them to open their eyes. I gave each of them a hug, then said,

"Thank you for being such great friends. Percy thanks for showing me the way to Mount Olympus. Annabeth thanks for understanding my dilemma. Nico, Thanks for buying me some fish and chips. Dallan, you are so young and kind, go meet your father." The little boy ran through the crowd, and saw his father for the first time. I myself walked through the crowd.

"You were wise to tell the truth. If you hadn't, you would be blasted to tarterous. That would not be good." Athena said, almost smiling.

"Thank you for teaching me how to speak in public!" I said back. She smiled, and said,

"You are very much welcome. You are still young. Learn, and mature." She probably meant that my statement was premature. Oh well.

I walked farther into the crowd, and my mother was standing in front of me. I bowed my head, and she said,

"You have done well. Better than I thought. I am glad you are Titan of victory. I never fit the job. I hope you will do your best. I am sure Athena told you to learn more. I suggest the same. The position is not to be taken lightly. Because you are a young titan, you will go back to camp half-blood. Chiron will train you well. Heed to his words." With that she left. I was alone in the middle of the room when Ares walked up.

"You are the first to best Zeus. But be mindful that at any time he could blast you to Tarterous." He said eyes flaming.

"What's up with the _blast you to tarterous! _Gig? Even if he did, he would be aiding the enemy. Tarterous, Underworld, Kronos, it would be just what he would want."

"Very good. Zeus hasn't thought it out yet. As long as he thinks he's helping, he'll feel good about himself. I heard your going back to camp half-blood. Good luck. I don't know where you'll stay. I'm not positive if they have a Titan cabin."

"I'll manage. Everyone thinks that I'm immature. They're probably right. Someone 3205 years old is so not mature." I said making him laugh.

"Actually, you might be more mature than Zeus. Keep the faith. You'll pull through."

As he left my heart pounded. Then I looked at my arm. I was shot by cupid's arrow. I grabbed it, and stuck it into his back, and he fell in love with an old granny.

The rest of the night was calm, (besides the fact that rap music was being blared.) and peaceful. I got my grandfather to speak to my mother again. The conversation was stiff, but they needed to speak. I danced with Ares, and I could see Aphrodite sitting by Hephaestus holding his hand, glaring.


	11. First Week

PART TWO

***SECOND HALF IS ON ITS WAY. THANKS TO THOSE SUBMITTING CHARACTERS, I THINK IT WILL BE AN ENTERTAINING STORY! REVIEW, I'M ANXIOUS TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

FIRST WEEK

Driving down the road along Long Island Sound, I could hear the passing tree's groan. Everything tightened in my presence. I shivered, and Annabeth said,

"It'll be all right. Relax, look out the window." Then she went back to reading her book. Percy was in the front seat with a guy with eyes all over his body. I wasn't very good with names, so I wouldn't know. Nervous to the core, I told them I would walk the rest of the way. The car pulled to a stop, and they let me out.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dallan said with his six year old voice.

"I'm pretty sure I'll be fine." I said in return.

Before the car drove off, I said,

"Race you to camp!" Then I turned into my true form, and ran as fast as I could. Within a millisecond, I was there. I changed back, and leaned against a tree, and yawned. When they showed up, I started walking towards them.

"You know, I think I like running three hundred miles per hour. How fast were you going?" I asked, and Percy said,

"We were going a hundred and fifty. I think you had an advantage." Percy stepped out of the car. I shrugged, and said,

"Well, you guys took off before I changed form, so technically it was a fair race. I bet you have a chance at racing me." I said looking at Percy. Annabeth walked over, and said,

"I timed it. The race was fair. I'm guessing it took you a millisecond?" Annabeth said using her nerdy skills.

"Correct." We all laughed, and walked to the camp house where Dionysus was sitting arms crossed, in a deep conversation with Chiron. We walked in, and Chiron shushed us. We all took seats in the living room while they finished.

"You may come in." Chiron said gesturing for us to enter. He was in wheelchair form, which was rare.

"What's going on?" I asked sitting at the big table.

"Do you know your Norwegian history?" Chiron said. Not sure where he was leading, I said,

"A little bit, yeah."

"We have heard news about a new half-blood. Her name is Aimee Kristofferson. She is in danger, and I think would do much better at camp, than in the open world. You will leave tomorrow morning. You will consult the oracle Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

As is the Oracle had heard these words, she appeared. The Oracle wasn't exactly what I had pictured. She wore a T-shirt jeans, red frizzy hair, and piercing green eyes. She walked over to Percy and Annabeth, and greeted them like old friends. Then she walked over to me.

_"Tales of what you must do,_

_Are only told by a few, _

_A daughter of Zeus is anew,_

_Seek the past that you once knew._

_Perish they will, _

_Some will live,_

_Some their lives will not fulfill."_

The young Oracle opened her eyes, and said,

"That's it. I'm hungry, do you have any food?" She said rubbing her stomach.

They all looked very serious, but Rachel was just acting normal. Chiron didn't like the, "_some their lives will not fulfill" _part. He eyed everyone in the room, pausing at Annabeth. She nodded. Everyone seemed to have a glance besides me. (Maybe because I'm immortal.) Many things had changed since last summer.

"You must all realize what this will mean. Even Titan's can perish—" This I shivered at. "Those of you that are going on this journey have until tomorrow morning to think about your lives that you have lived. Three is a smart number, you should be fine."

After the brief meeting, we all had lunch. I was surprised at how much the Oracle could eat. She made me look bad. The other campers all knew Rachel. She had been here before. Tree nymphs served the meal and it had a taste of honey. We burnt offerings then ate our meal.

Then I walked over to the new Nike cabin. I was the only one there, so I kind of just took over. Sports posters were all over the wall. There was a foosball table in the middle of the room, and a cabinet full of weapons. The color was purple. My bedspread had the Nike Sportswear symbol on it, and was a bunk bed/desk. The room was perfect. I lie down, and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I heard a knock on the door. It was an Aphrodite girl. She looked snobby, her nose held high. Looks like its inspection day. My room was clean when I came back, so I just had to straighten the covers. I walked to the door, and let her in. She literally had a white glove. She used this glove to touch everything. Nothing escaped her attention. A few minutes later, she said,

"100 percent. Next time you'll have to clean your own room. Be glad the harpies cleaned it for you." She walked out, as snobby as she had come.

Peace at last. Maybe I should relax before the journey. (That was my last thought before I fell asleep again.) When I woke up, it was nighttime. Wide-awake, I decided to go for a walk. The fall time air hit me like a wall of bricks. Autumn had come too fast. I put a jacket on, and walked to the beech. The pebbles hurt under my bare feet, so I sat down. Closing my eyes, I could hear the waves crashing against the shore. The sun would soon be up. When I opened my eyes again, a harpy was walking towards me. I changed into my Titan form to scare it off, and it worked. The old hag went whimpering away.

Maybe I shouldn't take this role as titan for granted. Not use it so much. Never mind, I am a titan. I can't hide it. That would be taking away my identity. I heard some footsteps, and turned around. It was Percy.


	12. Underwater Carriage

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story it belongs to my sis and Rick Riordan. And Matthew Jones belongs too TJwhatchamacallit **

**Thanks for submitting. **

UNDERWATER CARRIAGE

"Hi." I said before he could say hello himself. He jogged over, and said,

"Why are you out here?" I looked him up and down, then said,

"I would ask the same thing. Little children should get their sleep." He laughed at my comment, and said,

"Do you ever have to sleep? You know, being a Titan?" His voice was so deep, like waves crashing against the beech.

"Ever since the day I died, I haven't slept. If that's what you mean." I said it so sincerely, he laughed.

"I can't take you seriously."

He said blocking out a burst of laughter. He looked at me for a split second, and then shook the glance away.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow? You might die." I told him.

"Actually, if you are what I think you are, I won't your Titan of victory. The journey will be flawless. I just feel bad for the sucker. She really knows how to get into trouble." He said making us both laugh.

Just then, I heard bushes rustling. Annabeth walked over to us and sat by Percy.

"What's so funny?" She said with a slight grin.

"Just the guy we're supposed to save." Percy said giving Annabeth a kiss. I gagged.

"Wait until I'm gone." I said putting my hands over my eyes.

"Your one to talk, your in love with Ares." Annabeth said with a smirk.

"Ew, gross." Percy said.

"It's not my fault Eros shot me!" I said defending myself.

"No, I think you liked him before." Annabeth said incredulously.

"Ah, I'm fine, I stuck the arrow in his back, and Eros he fell in love with Rhea. Just kidding."

Their faces went blank. And my cool was gone. (So much for victory.)

"That was a joke homey. Oh well." I said perplexed, and not yet defeated. Life goes on.

"Whoops, I sorry." Percy said giving me a hug.

"You know, scaring harpies is fun!" I said as another harpy came into view. I grew into my true form, and it scampered off.

"See, it's fun!" I said warning them to close their eyes. They did so, and I turned back into human form.

"I think you're addicted to changing form." Percy said standing up. He pulled Annabeth up, and they walked back to camp. I followed a few feet behind. The sun shone brightly across the horizon. Walking back I went to my cabin and grabbed the sword my mother left for me. It was as perfect as ever.

I was walking to the camp house when Dallan walked up. Running fast he caught up with me. Out of breath, he asked,

"Are you leaving today?" His innocent voice was very comforting. He had bright red cheeks, and was panting for the long run across camp.

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now actually." I said realizing that it was time.

"You'll beat the monsters, you're supposed to. You're the nicest Titan I've ever met!" After he said this he gave me the biggest hug I'd ever had. His sweet smile was so adorable. I hugged him back, and said,

"See yah later." He grinned, and then ran off.

Everyone was in the cabin, waiting for me. (That's a first.) We all got a duffel bag with golden drachmas, extra clothes, hygiene kit, first aid/ambrosia, and some gear. The basics. We had a nice meal, and then we left. I was so glad that it was brief. No huge _"You might die"_ speech.

***I NEVER SPECIFIED WHAT SERENA LOOKS LIKE. SHE IS VERY TALL, HAS HAZEL/GOLDEN EYES, LIGHT BROWN CURLY HAIR, BUFF, AND OLIVE SKIN. (VERY ATHLETIC, AND LOVES GOING TO BATTLE.) THAT'S IT.**

Annabeth drove us into the city. The ride was long since she's a very, very cautious driver. There were times when Percy and I wished we were driving, but Chiron trusted her, more than us. (Go figure?) Anyway, we got to the ocean, and we turned to Percy.

"Any way we can hitch a ride on porpoises? I said trying not to laugh.

"I had a better idea." He said pulling out a cell phone—except it wasn't really a cell phone, it was a shell phone—and dialed some odd number on a moss number pad.

"Shell phone? Really?" I said poking the phone. "Slimy!" I said pulling back my hand. A green substance remained. I wiped it on Percy's shoulder.

"What are you asking for?" I said. Then he said, "You'll see." He spoke to someone, and then a split second later, a huge bubble appeared.

"Here is my fine horse drawn carriage." Percy said. Two hypocampi appeared, and we got in.

When I looked at the bottom of the carriage, I could see the ocean floor. It was see through. When I sand shark swam by, I got scared. I sat down, hoping it wouldn't bite me.

"Don't worry. They won't bite." Percy said closing the latch. We started moving, and I was kind of scared. The ocean floor looked so far away. A chill went up my spine.

"It'll be fine, relax." Annabeth said sitting by Percy on the other bench. They were right. I need to calm down. A few minutes later I fell asleep. (Until we came into colder waters.) I sat up shivering. I reached into my duffel bag and grabbed a warm jacket. Simple bliss. I looked to my right, and we passed an iceberg. The thing was huge.

"Is winter always like this underwater?" I said looking at the huge chunk of ice.

"I guess so." He said looking wide-awake Annabeth leaning on his shoulder.

I didn't fall asleep again. The water started to look muggy, and dark. We were in England all right. Out of all the cool things I'd ever seen, it was magnificent. Fish swam by as we passed. It started to get gloomy, so I just sat back.

"I guess we're in England now." I said looking at the surface of the water above.

Ten minutes later we were on the docks. People looked at us funny considering the fact that we had just come out of the water dry… That's life. An old lady with a walker strolled by looking at us like we were lunatics from Alcatraz.

We found the half-blood behind a telephone booth. She had black hair, pale skin and deep blue eyes. There was someone with her. He was tall, muscular and had light hair. She was talking to him casually. Walking closer he had a scar over his left cheek. Blue eyes.

I could see Annabeth stop in her tracks, and her face went blank. She ran up closer, and became discouraged. She spoke with them, and she came over with the two people. I could tell that the girl was Aimee because her eyes shone with power (Just like Zeus' eyes.) The boy I was not sure about. They looked to be about fifteen years old.

"This is Aimee, and her friend Matthew Jones. They just met. Matthew is a half-blood too. He's actually a grandson of Thor, the Norwegian God of Lightening. Kind of like the superhero, but not really." She said eyes a dark grey like a storm.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Serena." I said shaking their hands.

The young half bloods looked at each other, and the boy said,

"Are y-y-you half-bloods too?" He had a British accent, and a bit of a stutter.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Two of us are." Percy said putting his little pen back into his pocket. "Serena's a Titan."

"Are you serious?" Aimee said eyes wide. All I could think of was _oh dear, what now?_ Turns out she was very curious about Titan's. Zeus would not like this. Looks like I'm going to be blamed again.

"You shouldn't be talking about Titans. Your father Zeus doesn't like me much, so I think not talking about Titans is best." I said eyeing Annabeth and Percy.

"But you are one, why can't you tell me more?" Aimee said still wondering.

"Your father Zeus kind of defeated the Titans. He brought justice to the world, and since I'm a Titan, and the rest of the Olympians like me, he's upset. He wants to chop me up like my cousin Kronos, and toss me into Tarterous."

After I said this nobody talked about Titans. (It was the truth he wanted me imprisoned.)

"So, I guess you have a way out?" Matthew said in his British accent.

"Yeah, follow me." Percy said leading us back to the little carriage. We all fit in, miraculously.

I sat by Aimee and Annabeth, Percy and Matthew sat on the other side. For a grandson of Thor he was not very serious. I had just seen the movie "_THOR"_ in the movie theatres, and let's just say it strange to know that Thor was real.


	13. Scorpian Bites and Aimee

**A/N: I really hope you like this one, my sister worked really hard on it. Updates might, be slower but faster than well the last one. Its been a month hasn't it? Sorry guys, my computer was being really stu- not bright. Well enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I already did one.

**SCORPIAN BITES, AND AIMEE**

Halfway back to camp, Aimee started to look extremely pale, and her eyes were rolling back in her head. She was grabbing her arm, and when we looked, we noticed it was a scorpion's bite. Immediately I grabbed all the ambrosia I had, and had her eat it. Her condition got worse. As night drew on, everything became worse. If she wasn't healed by sundown, she would die.

"I'll send an Iris message to Chiron." Annabeth said grabbing a golden drachma. She tossed it into some mist and said,

"Iris Goddess of the rainbow accepts our offering. Chiron Camp Half-blood." (A few seconds later Chiron showed up in the mist.)

"Chiron, Aimee was bitten by a scorpion from the underworld. Send help. Quickly."

When we got to New Jersey, I grabbed Aimee in Titan form, and ran her to camp half-blood. On the way over there, I was surprised that Zeus didn't strike me down.

As soon as the others got to camp Half-blood, they came into the sick room. Aimee was on a sick bed, and children of Apollo were all in the room getting things for Mr. D. Out of the small part of kindness in his heart, (Which is very small,) he healed her; maybe it was the fact that she is his half sister.

We all sat there waiting, waiting for her to wake up. At first her finger twitched, then her eyes slowly opened. Let's just say that she screamed, looking at her hand that had swelled to the size of a football.

"What is this?" She said her expression clearly panic. "You could play football with my hand!" She sat upright hitting her head on the upper bunk still freaking out, but she had calmed down a bit.

"Take a deep breath. You'll be fine. Mr. D. is a pro." After I said this, Mr. D. said, "Calm down Amelia, you'll be fine! Meanwhile, thank you Sierra." His pink nose, and purple shorts and Orange T-shirt were priceless.

Aimee finally calmed down, and was silent. She wanted to see Matthew, but she knew her father wouldn't like it.

"I don't want to stay here all my life, where's my cabin?" Aimee said standing up perfectly fine with a football hand.

Walking down the hill, I breathed in the fresh strawberry air. When she was walking down to her cabin, she saw cabins full of kids. I was careful not to tell her that she would be the only one. It's hard seeing those cabins full of kids, and your stuck with just yourself. It gets boring. Ask Percy or me.

"Do I have siblings?" Aimee asked wondering if she had a sister or brother._ Here came the question, what should I say? She will be depressed._

"Not at camp. You'll do fine. There are activities, and a whole bunch of stuff. You'll make friends fast." _Actually, I wasn't sure. Just to make Aimee feel better._ Aimee smiled back at Serena, we then walked up to the cabin.

"You will be staying here for a while, so get comfortable. The place is yours just make sure it is clean at all times. The inspection crew just walks in on you. Any questions?" I said filling the role of camp leader very well.

"I don't think so, thank you." Aimee said truthfully her eyes tracing the contents of the room.

"Great, I guess I'll just go now. There will be a chariot race this weekend, so be ready. You're on my team, so I'll help you train. See yah." I waved as I left the room.

"Bye." Aimee said as she walked around the cabin and looked around.


	14. Dinner Time

DINNER TIME

After the world famous tour showing Aimee the camp, I made my way back to my cabin. To be honest with myself, this place felt like a prison. I was placed here by the Olympians to stay "safe" and away from them. Soon I would be moved to a place like Calypso's island. I shudder at the thought of it.

Aphrodite wants her girls away from camp, and with her. So do a few other gods and goddesses. I'm kind of like a dangerous person now. And they don't want their kids here, and don't want me to associate with their kids. So I'm a camp leader, just living here doing nothing. They finally are letting me do the chariot race.

Upset, I shrunk to my tiny size. (Rather than growing) I walked into my small door that was made for me when I felt small.

Making my way up the endless staircase, a weird noise came from underground. Pretty soon the noise stopped. A small creaking sounded on the large steps to my cabin. I ran as fast as I could, and grew into human size. Sitting on my bed just in time for the door to open, my heart pounded. Instead of the door opening and some evil person, a good strong knock came to the door.

Grabbing a baseball bat, I slowly made my way to the door. Quietly I raised the bat, and opened the door, stepping back. It was just Matthew. He seemed very shocked, and said,

"Whoa, dude, calm down." He said hands up, ready to shield an attack. He stood there for a while, and I was curious as to why he was still there.

"Can I help you?" I asked sort of rudely, and impatient. He seemed very confused, and said,

"You were supposed to show me where I need to go. I can sleep outside if you want." He said starting off. I was surprised that he adjusted to an American accent fast.

"Oh, yeah." I said face palming myself. (That hurt!) "Follow me."

The long walk to the Hermes cabin was quicker than usual, and when we were near, I decided to draw the line.

"Right, so you will be staying in the Hermes cabin, and unfortunately they hate me too." I said noticing a girl glare at me. "Dinner is at 7:00."

At dinner, I was astonished, because Zeus was there. He sat at the main table, all glory to him. He was wearing a business suit, and had dramatic facial expressions. Matthew was sitting on the edge of a bench at the Hermes table. I waved him over and said, "See that guy, the one in the business suit?" He nodded, and I continued saying, "That's Zeus. Be careful what you say to him. Oh, and another Hermes kid just took your place. You're going to have to sit on the ground."

"I'll be careful." He said walking back to the Hermes table. He tapped the guy's shoulder, and the poor boy fell off.

All the sudden, Matthew started to glow—the kind of glow you get when you are claimed—a hammer appeared over his head. Matthew looked at the glow very curious, but not scared. The Hermes kids went silent. (As well as the rest of the campers.) Zeus stood; growing into his larger form, and with his master bolt shot some lightening at Matthew.

Noticing Zeus readying his bolt for the second strike, I saw Aimee shudder. Matt couldn't take another blow. I grew into my true form, and ran to defend him from Zeus.

"Stay back, your too young!" I told him kind of taking over. He wanted to stand his ground, and he said,

"I can fight my own battles!" He seemed very confident, but that's how every hero is. Just as the second blow came, Matt jumped in front of me, and blocked it.

"Told you." He said grinning. I stood there shocked, and replied,

"Yeah. Meanwhile, let's fend off Zeus."

Right as I said this a bolt hit me typical, going straight back to Zeus. It hit the god of lightening like a landslide. He cowered back, as Matt held up some strange object, and sent lightening straight to Zeus. The God of lightening was now furious. I shot a glance to Nico, and he glanced back. He knew what I meant. Chiron looked alarmed, but Mr. D. just sat there. The rest of the campers were silent still. Annabeth and Percy were slowly making their way over, making sure they didn't make easy targets.

Matt blocked another blow, and said something that he should not have. Standing as tall as he could, muscles flexed, he said,

"Try again, I dare you!" This made Zeus even more furious, and he advanced on Matt, bolt ready to strike. Matt charged him, and knocked the bolt from Zeus' hand. With that, Matt struck the bolt with his own lightening, and burnt the weapon. Zeus grabbed his bolt, and said,

"Descendant of Thor, you will live your sorry life in grief, and misery!" With that, Zeus left the camp. Matt had just made enemies with the king of the Olympians. Though the feud was dangerous, he stood his ground.

"Coward!" Matt yelled as Zeus left.

The campers started to clean up the mess, when Matt ran into the woods. Aimee followed, as well as Percy Annabeth and I. We found Matt on the remnants of Zeus' fist. He was silent, calm. Still as a rock even.

"You all right?" Aimee said worried about Matt. She sat by him, looking at his stone face.

"I guess. I never thought that the great and mighty Zeus would just leave. It's astounding. The only thing my mother said without striking me was that I would have to face Zeus. It was prophesied. But the whole stand was short, not even a real duel. The worst is yet to come."


	15. Chariot Races

CHARIOT RACE

The next morning I helped Aimee ready for the Chariot Race. She was a quick learner, and was able to drive well. (Also because she didn't know how to use a sword.) Time will tell. Of course the Hephaestus cabin made a state of the art chariot, with built in devices perfect for winning a chariot race. The Aphrodite cabin was even participating. (Because of Selena's bravery.)

Jane Trask from the Nemesis cabin, along with Kaylyn Yea was in one team. Percy and Annabeth of course were on the same team. Lena Garfield and Steve Anderson from the Dionysus cabin, Clarisse and Chris, Matt Jones and Aimee Wright, Sita Taposua and Lyn Baker from the Hermes cabin, Dave and Frank from the Hephaestus cabin, Zack Ryder (Matt Jones' best friend) and Marco Perez from the Apollo cabin.

There were nice team's lined up. Those that did not participate would go on the next round (Because there were so many half-bloods.) Aimee drove up, in the chariot that we made, I being surprised at how well she drove, thought_ now what?_ ***SARCASTIC REMARK… SORRY AIMEE! **Finally she held the reigns tightly, and brought the chariot around.

We lined up and a few minutes before the Chariot race, Matt drove up in a chariot that to me, looked like a cheat to the game. A Hephaestus kid was with him, steering, while Matt would fight. Matt looked me in the eyes, with that "You're going to die" look, and it did not help whatsoever. I rolled my eyes, and then concentrated on the race. Chiron stood to the side, and gave a speech about how the race was to go, and when he got to the caution part, he said, "Last time, we had an injured hero," A kid in the audience stood, with a broken neck, and a huge scar across his forearm. "We do not need, or want an injured person in this race." Let's just say that kid was the one that I was next to, and I got blamed for it. I got a few stares, then Clarisse, glared at me, because she was the one who did that. Oh goodie.

A horn was sounded three times, and the race began. For a first timer, Aimee did really well. We passed Kaylyn Yea, and were heading to the front when a Hermes kid started ramming into us. I pushed his chariot away, not meaning to have the poor guy fall off. I mouthed, "Sorry!" Then found that he was all right, safe and sound. Thank gods.

Right when I thought that we could win, Matt came up on the inside. With fellow friend driving, they came in close, and Matt knocked me off the chariot. I stumbled, almost ran over. Carts fell over trying to dodge me. I was eating dust when Matt hit my ankle. I saw gold blood coming out, but ignored it. Matt took out his hammer, and unleashed a windstorm that formed like a cyclone. Then he hit me with fire, but I didn't burn thanks to the special gift I inherited from my father.

Everything seemed lost when I grew to Titan form, and pushed him to the ground. He was unconscious, and I stumbled back, exhausted. All those who saw the whole thing, stood in silence. Those who saw me push Matt to the ground, spat at me, cursed me, and tended to Matt. I ran to my cabin, and turned into tiny size, and walked the large staircase. I was finally on my bed, back to human size, when Aimee came in. Trying to hide my wound, I sat cross-legged.

"I saw what he did. Are you okay?" Aimee said, the way she would talk if she were concerned. I didn't want to have her sit there the whole time I wanted some peace, so I said,

"Actually, it feels like I'm dead. But I'm not, if that makes any sense. He hit my ankle, and all my energy is drained." I said normally (as opposed to the way I spoke earlier, not trying too hard). Aimee could tell I wasn't okay.

"Are you going to be alright?" She said like a mother would if their child was hurt. I nodded, letting her know I would be fine.

"Thanks for being nice, really, thank you." I said as she walked out.

I grabbed a golden drachma, and with a spray bottle, I sent an iris message to my Grandpa. He was playing chess, with a huge monster dragon thing. He was enjoying his game, and was about to have a checkmate, when I said,

"Pa, I need your help." I said it so plainly, that he said,

"Why do you need help? Have you tried everything yet, or are you just upset, because someone stole your favorite toy?" What he said had so much sense, that I said,

"You're right, at everything." He smiled, and said,

"No, what is it you need help with?" He said so wise, and not evil. I thought out what I needed, then said,

"If something bad happens, I'll contact you, love you grandpa." With that, the shimmering image of my grandpa disappeared.


	16. Mount Tam

MOUNT TAM

With all the exciting happenings around camp, the Olympians decided that I would leave Camp Half-blood. (Mainly Zeus, Apollo, Artemis, and Aphrodite) They _decided_ that I should leave. In other words, I had no choice. I started to pack, and realized that I only had a few possessions. Grabbing the sword, a crack in the wall appeared. I pulled the loose piece of wood away from the wall, and a silvery bow shone.

Staring at the object, I realized, it was Artemis' bow. With all the tumult the hunters had not grasped the bow. _Thank you Percy!_ Was all I could say? "Oh, great." I said as I heard someone escaping from the scene. Now I'm a fugitive. I grabbed the bow and teleported to Mt. Tam.

Fog filled the air, and there was that queer smell of monsters, so I decided to turn into my true titan form, in order to make myself dominant. After I did so, I saw two women, coming towards me. They spoke to one another, and I could hear,

"Oh, she's here." Said one.

"Guess we have to take her up then." Said the other.

"No fighting, if we do, Pallas will have our throat's!"

"I know that!"

"So think, she must go up to them."

"Father won't be happy."

"Excuse me, I can hear you." I said making them immediately stop their speech. They came closer, and said,

"Very well, you must come with us." The taller one with shimmering brown hair took me by the hand, and led me up a staircase that wound up to a pavilion.

My grandfather's face lit up as he came over and gave me a huge hug. After a few seconds, I tapped his shoulder to let him know that he was slowly strangling me.

"Oh, sorry about that," He said sitting down at a table made of gold. "So, you came, because…" He said wondering why I came.

"Well, the Olympians kicked me out of Camp Half-blood, because they think I'll kill their kids and because of last month. The only Olympians that don't hate me are mom, Dionysus, Hera, Athena, and Ares." That last word stuck in my throat like a hot coal. _Ares._ I shook the image of Aphrodite glaring, out of my mind.

"You admire Ares, don't you?" My Grandpa said, in truth. I thought for a moment, and said,

"Well, it wouldn't work, Aphrodite would have my head." I said remembering all the times she tried to kill me at Mt. Olympus.

"Aphrodite is just a stuck up teenager! Disturbed child. A total backstabbing freak of nature—don't tell her I said that."

"Ahhhhh!" Came a yell from up ahead.

"Oh shut up Atlas!" Pallas said throwing a sharpened card into the Titan's face. Atlas immediately began to cry out.

"Ignore him."

(Meanwhile, a hunter approaches.)

"Give it back!" Came a call from behind a bush. I turned around, and noticed a young hunter, crouching behind, with an arrow, ready to spring. I said, "Hi, my name's Serena, nice to meet you!" She seemed shocked, then said,

"I won't buy it! Give the Bow back, at once!" She said firm to her word.

"Your funny. What's your name?" I asked.

"Sabrina Hart. I did not just say that? Did I?" She said having an argument with herself. My grandpa tapped me on the shoulder, and said, "She's a daughter of Aphrodite." I registered the new news, and said,

"She can't be, Aphrodite hates the hunters!" I said, as Sabrina sent a quarrel of arrows at my ankles. It started to sting, and I said,

"Quit it!" She immediately stood her ground, and I barely tapped her, and she flew back a few feet.

"Coward!" Sabrina said, "Walking off, and losing to an eleven year old hunter! Come and fight!" She said.

"I like her bravery!" My grandpa said sitting back.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked my grandpa, as he laid down another card for his game of solitaire.

I shrunk, to my tiny size, and with the hilt of my sword, I knocked her flat to the ground.

"Was that fair enough?" I said then growing into my human size. Sabrina didn't get up for a while, and right when I thought things could not get any worse, Aphrodite arrives, and shoots me with a perfume gun. Toxic as it was, it was very attracting. Another shot of perfume, and I was out. Unfortunately, my grandpa bailed out on me.


	17. Aphrodite's Boutique

APHRODITE'S BOUTIQUE

I woke to the sound of people walking on granite floors, high heels clicking against the hard, cold ground. I sat up, to look around, and I was in a store in the mall. Everything smelled so sweet, and that's when I began to suspect something was up. Turning around, I saw Aphrodite, hands crossed, with an almost evil look, as opposed to her sweet, lovely smile. (Unfortunately I never saw her smile.)

"Hello cousin Aphrodite. How are things going?" I said only making matters worse.

"Oh, stop all that talk. You know why you're here? Don't you?" She said, then grabbing me by the collar, and dragging me behind some shelves.

"Look, you stay away from Ares, or I swear, I will kill you." She said in an innocent voice, like the mean, popular girls.

"Not to burst your bubble, but you can't kill me." I said laughing at her face. Then she took off her high heels, and began stabbing like a stressed teenage girl.

"Pallas was right," I said. "You do act like a disturbed teenager!" I said making her angry.

"I bet that's why Ares left you, because you're _too_ desperate. He doesn't like girls hanging on him for millennia. Trust me." I said infuriating her.

"Well, you're the one who is younger, and immature!" Aphrodite said.

"Sorry sis, he doesn't go for the cougar type anymore." I said in return. Now she was furious.

She was yelling at me when Ares and Hephaestus walked into the store. I let her yell, and when he showed up, Hephaestus said,

"Aphrodite, calm yourself." Immediately she calmed down, and noticing who was there, she fixed her hair, and said,

"Fine darling. She broke into my store, and I thought maybe you could, help me dispose of her." Meanwhile, while they spoke, Ares pulled me to the side, and said,

"I saw the whole thing, and I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that. Did Pallas actually, say that?" He said grinning.

"Yeah, he told me not to tell. Let me guess, it was on Olympus T.V.?" I said laughing.

"It was, and I have to say, that was the most entertaining episode." Lord Ares said.

"So, you're not going to blast me to Tarterous?" I said joking.

"I was, but I changed my mind." He said just before Aphrodite said— "Send her to Olympus. She never returned the Bow of Artemis, and she insulted me, far beyond measure." She said very impatiently.

"Right, maybe I should, leave or something." I said backing towards the door. Then all-of-a-sudden chains held me still, and I was trapped.

"Nike is going to kill you Ares. You are aware of that?" I said with an upturned eyebrow, looking at him in disgust.

"Tell me something I don't know, oh, and Zeus is going to kill you, so don't be talking." He said as ignorantly as possible.

"Excuse of a God. You are worse than I thought. Good for Aphrodite, she better leave you." I said as he came close, and whispered, "Shut up, I'm on your side. I'm waiting until Prada girl leaves." He said nodding at Aphrodite.

So I sat there for hours, brushing the smooth granite, and looking at prices on store items. I was surprised to find a purse that would normally be 100$, but Aphrodite scammed it, and turned it into a 500$ purse. Typical.

Right when I thought all was about to disappear, the chains started burning my skin. An idea came to mind. She trapped me in a larger form, so if I shrunk, maybe I could get away. I tried this, and I heard someone laughing from behind the clothes racks. The sound echoed through the shop, and I was scared.

_ "And what would you do when you finally escaped? Run and hide? You would be captured again, you know you can't hide." _The voice was like in my dream, the icy tone that haunted my nights.

_ "Oh, I'm sorry, did I frighten you? I had not intention to, come, the chains are loose."_ As the voice said this, the chains were loosed, and I stepped away making less sound as possible.

I knew this could be a trap, but I wanted to know whose voice it was. Driven by curiosity, I walked forward. The dark store was nothing compared to the daytime light. The life had gone away from it as Aphrodite left. Walking closer, I saw a man's silhouette, following me. _That must be Ares_. As the man came closer, I saw blonde hair. Then I saw Matt's face.

"Don't keep the Lord of Time waiting, Serena." He said as he stepped into the light.

"Matt, you don't have any idea what you're meddling with. Kronos will just use you, and spit you out again." I told him attempting to caution him. He wouldn't listen.

I continued on walking through the accessories section. Flashbacks ran through my mind as I came nearer to the unknown voice. The time I first came to Camp Half-Blood, to the time I died. The time Zeus tried to kill Matt, to the time I saw Matt today. Everything was so vivid in my mind. The face of my mother said, _Hold on, you know what is to happen. Time will tell._ My father's mourning came too, as a challenge.

"_Good, you are doing well. Your mother is no fool, time will tell."_ The voice said in my mind.

Turning the corner, I saw something horrible. It was Dallan, hosting the body of Kronos. His sweet innocent face had turned into a face full of pure evil. Why, did he turn bad? He was so _young,_ and kind. Matt walked up, right behind him. Dallan said,

"Surprised? All that time of you, being the one to win, it's all over. Victory has been played already. What cards do you have left?"

Bursting out laughing, seeing the image of Kronos as a kid, I said,

"Sorry, I never thought of you as a little kid." I said trying to contain my laughing habits. Didn't work, I laughed more.

Hooded men came in through the door, and I thought it looked like something from Star Wars.

"Hey, you must be Lord Siteous, I would like to introduce myself I am Luke Skywalker. Lighten up cousin." I said trying to lighten the humor.

Kronos' anger increased, until before I knew it, I was fighting him. For an eleven year old I was surprised at how well he fought. At first I was only defending, until he slashed my ankle. Golden blood burst from me, as I sliced his arm. Kronos yelped, and continued his pursuit. I jumped over the jewelry counter, and grabbed diamonds and threw them into his face.

"You should wear jewelry more, you know that?" I said humorously. His rage increased, and he pushed me to the ground.

"Too bad I can't slice you into a thousand pieces, you are protected by your cursed father! I promise, I will find a way to kill you. You cannot live forever." Right as he said this, a cloaked man removed his hood, and I saw Nike, and Ares. Nike was in Ares hat, fighting off Kronos.

"Oh, come on!" The small Kronos said screaming.

"Don't be a baby, grow up." Nike said to the tiny Kronos.

"The disadvantages of choosing a small boy!" Kronos said with a deep, rumbling voice.

Sorting of making things up as I went, I decided to lead him to the opening of the store. Dallan was really fast, and before I knew it, he was right behind me. When he hit me at my ankle, a burning sensation came to mind. It was his scythe. Then I thought about ankle, I needed to ask for help from Achilles. Ares and Nike came to my side, and we exited the store, and let in a warm wind. Our pursuers followed as planned, and we exited the store. My mother turned into her human size, and said,

"Maybe I should keep an eye on you myself." She said this, and then kindly hit Ares on the back of his neck.

"What was that for?" He said in reality not knowing what it was actually for.


End file.
